He Needs to Sort His Priorities
by GryffindorTom
Summary: As Harry Potter was about to kiss his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, they were interrupted by Ronald Weasley and his girlfriend trying to find a place where they could snog each other. What happens when Ron interrupts them.


Title **He Needs to Sort His Priorities / / /** Rating **M**

Summary **As Harry Potter was about to kiss his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, they were interrupted by Ronald Weasley and his girlfriend trying to find a place where they could snog each other. What happens** **when Ron interrupts them.**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione** **, Ron/Lavender**

Warnings **Contains a scene of a sexual nature, Ron bashing and some swearing…**

A/N _Contains text from Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince_

-He Needs to Sort His Priorities-

 _ **Gryffindor Changing Rooms, Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **November 1996**_

Harry Potter was stressed. He had been spending the last few months trying to pretend to the whole of Gryffindor Tower that he was not dating Hermione Granger, the same person who he was, in fact, dating. He had just won the annual Slytherin v Gryffindor Quidditch match, with a near enough whole new team, when his girlfriend, along with the person who he knew was trying to make her jealous, Ron Weasley, had coupled up to him.

He watched how Hermione was twisting her Gryffindor scarf in her hands, knowing that she wanted him alone, but looked upset, or at least that's what her face schooled itself to be.

"I want a word with you, Harry." She took a deep breath. "You shouldn't have done it. You heard Slughorn, it's illegal."

"What are you going to do, turn us in?" demanded Ron.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Harry, turning away to hang up his robes so that neither of them would see him grinning. "You know perfectly well what we're talking about!" said Hermione, knowing that Ron was biting the bait that they had set. "You spiked Ron's juice with lucky potion at breakfast! Felix Felicis!"

She had been dating Harry since the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, and had provided vital comfort to him, especially as he had struggled with the loss of one of the few connections he had for family. Hermione remembered how they had agreed that Ron would likely try and split them up had they told him that they were together, and so agreed that they would pretend that they were not together, even going to the point of Obliviating him or his sister if they had found out about their relationship.

Harry had told her about the reaction that Ron had given him when he had suggested the possibility of dating Hermione, resulting in a bloody nose and a broken shoulder. That's why, Hermione had concluded, she was glad that she had not told Ron the truth about them.

"No, I didn't," said Harry, turning back to face them both. ' _Although I could have and made Weasley lose points, but that meant that I would have been excluded from the team.'_ He knew that Hermione was willing to play the game that he had laid out, to the detriment of their red-haired friend.

"Yes, you did, Harry, and that's why everything went right, there were Slytherin players missing and Ron saved everything!"

"I didn't put it in!" said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking."

He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself." He pocketed the potion again.

"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good…and Vaisey couldn't play…I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"

Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice. " _You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything!_ See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"

Harry wanted to beat the hell out of the redhead, but at the same time, he saw his girlfriend trying to calm him down, knowing that she had a suitable revenge planned for him.

 _ **Broom Closet outside the Gryffindor Tower Entrance, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **16**_ _ **th**_ _ **November 1996**_

Harry could not see Hermione at the Gryffindor celebration party, fully aware that she had not a single iota of interest in anything but her studies and her boyfriend, the party being in full swing when he arrived. Renewed cheers and clapping greeted his appearance, and he was soon surrounded by a mob of people congratulating him.

He had spent a long time trying to shake off the Creevey brothers, who wanted a blow-by-blow match analysis, and the large group of girls that encircled him, laughing at his least amusing comments and batting their eyelids, it was some time before he could try and find Hermione, intent on having some alone time with him.

Heading out of the tower, he went to the broom closet, where he had seen that Hermione had cast an Extension Charm, in order to create a space big enough for a bed for them to have their own celebrations.

Harry noticed that Hermione had transfigured her clothes into a 'naughty maid' outfit, although she had made them so they were crotchless, Harry's erection getting harder by the second.

"Fuck me Hermione, you…you are so fucking hot." Harry said, wandlessly vanishing his clothes, noticing the handcuffs attached to the bed, knowing that Hermione had a bondage kink.

"Come here then my love." Hermione said, Harry aiming towards her pussy, knowing that she was a gusher when it came to him using his Parseltongue skills.

Suddenly the door behind them burst open. To Harry's horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry and Hermione about to get down to it.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her. There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry! Wondered

where you'd got to!"

Hermione slid off the bed, removing her wand from behind her ear, and cast a memory charm at Ron, then cast a disillusion charm on herself, hiding away so Ron could not see her.

Allowing Ron's mind to refocus, Harry came up with the best excuse he could in the matter of minutes…

"I'll be back in the common room in a bit Ron, I'm currently giving one of the 'Puffs a good time and you are interrupting me!"

As Ron left the broom closet, Hermione removed the charm from herself, and sighed. "He really needs to sort his priorities!"

Suddenly, as her wrists became restrained by the charmed handcuffs, she remembered something that Harry needed to do. "You do realise that Lavender is going to start gossiping about us being a couple."

"Bollocks. I guess that means that I need to get dressed and go back to the Common Room, just to Obliviate her now!"

"Wait a bit Harry, I am so fucking horny and if you don't make me cum right now, I will break up with you." Hermione said, squirming at the feel of Harry's fingers playing with her nipples.

As Harry started going to town on her pussy with his Parseltongue skills, he knew that he needed to be quick, especially with the skills of the mouth that Lavender Brown possessed!

-He Needs to Sort His Priorities-

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** One-Shot / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **223** **/ / / Publish Date** **05/02/2017**


End file.
